


Somewhere

by BlakeAster



Series: Heartfell [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeAster/pseuds/BlakeAster
Summary: Never stop hopingNeed to know where you areBut one thing is for sureYou're always in my heartI'll find you somewhereI'll keep on trying until my dying dayI just need to know whatever has happenedThe truth will free my soul





	Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just the song lyrics to the song I named this part after. I suggest listening to it, as I think it matches this part of the series pretty well. I will begin posting the actual chapters once I feel I have enough written ensure I update as regularly as possible.

Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign  
Instead there is only silence  
Can't you hear my screams?  
Never stop hoping  
Need to know where you are  
But one thing is for sure  
You're always in my heart  
I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened  
The truth will free my soul  
Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home  
I want to embrace you and never let you go  
Almost hope you're in heaven  
so no one can hurt your soul  
Living in agony cause I just do not know  
Where you are  
I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened  
The truth will free my soul  
Wherever you are, I won't stop searching  
Whatever it takes, I need to know  
I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened  
The truth will free my soul

Somewhere  
By: Within Temptation


End file.
